Flying disk toys have been popular play things with children and even adults for many years. What started as a metal, pie pan disk, is now a large industry and numerous forms of the disk shape have evolved over the years. One persistant problem, however, has been that the disks, even though formed of flexible plastic, can be somewhat dangerous. Relatively hard plastic disks thrown with force can chip or break teeth, or damage property.
As a solution to the above problem, softer disks have been produced. Fabric covered disks, and even more flexible rubber disks have been produced with some success. However, a need remains for a soft disk with maximum resilient flexibility, and excellent “memory” (that is, an inherent capability of returning to a preset form following physical distortion). Flexible disks that do not have almost infinite memory will not return completely to an original aerodynamic configuration following bending, and will not fly well following such bending.
In addition to the above, the need remains to concentrate maximum mass of a flying disk at the disk perimeter. Such mass concentration helps stabilize the disk in flight and increases flight duration and accuracy to a target. While this is a recognized need, flexible disk makers have apparently felt constrained to place a substantial mass inwardly of the disk perimeters. This may be explained in part by the materials and processes by which the disks are made. Plastic injection molding is a common manufacturing technique where molten plastic is forced into a mold. Thickness dimensions in injection molded parts are typically similar, due to the danger of unequal cooling. Unequal cooling times can result in undesired warping or twisting of the disk. Such results cannot be tolerated in the production of flying disks.
In recognition of the need for concentration of mass at the disk perimeter, some manufacturers have gone so far as to remove the web completely, leaving nothing more than a flat, flying ring. And the results have been quite good. A flying ring will sail substantial distances. However, the sacrifice made is that the rings are most usually made of relatively hard plastic and, if bent, will “remember” the bend and flying will be adversely affected.
There is also a need for a soft flexible flying disk toy that can be printed with graphics which will distort with the disk material and which will not crack or rub off.
In view of the above, what is needed is a flexible flying disk which achieves the benefits to be derived from similar prior art disks, but which adds new and unobvious aspects that avoid the shortcomings and detriments individually associated therewith.